Speed Date
|season=1 |number=5 |image=File:Speed Date title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 3, 2011 |writer=Buckaroo Zang Reginald C. Hayes Stephen Hatch |director=Darin Scott |previous=Something Like Murder |next=The White Flower }}"Speed Date" is the fifth episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Video game designer Kevin Freeman decides to try online dating, but gets more than he bargained for when he finds out that his date Alexis also lied on her dating profile. Synopsis Notes Quotes :Kevin Freeman: I like a woman who knows herself. Confidence is beauty. There's nothing lovelier than a woman who is comfortable in her own skin. An independent woman, with a spry personality and an old soul. That's the one for me. I'm Troy. When I'm in the outdoors, it's about freedom. I read. Losing myself in the pages of a good book is pure nirvana. Like an hour-long bubble bath, with bath bombs from bliss. My best friends are Charlie Parker and John Coltrane. Without them, I am lost. Simply put: their music is the soundtrack of my life. Yeah, I know I'm good-looking, but that's not worth a hill of beans unless you find the right girl to spend life's special moments with. And let me tell you: In this town, it's been tough to find that special someone. If you're confident, if you're independent, if you're open-minded, passionate, genuine, creative, funny...if you think you're her, and you think we'll click, please, contact me. DocTroy77. Thank you, Doctor Troy. Ladies, all of our lines are open. :Lilith: We all tell little white lies. We lie about our height, our weight, where we've been and where we're going. And tonight, video game developer Kevin Freeman is about to discover that when his fantasy turns into reality, honesty, in fact, may be the best policy as his little white lies get him into a world of trouble. Cast Episode Cast *Reginald C. Hayes as Kevin Freeman *Daphne Duplaix as Alexis *Ryan Bittle as Archie Beecham *Stephane Danielson as Emily *Charles Divins as Dr. Troy (archive footage) *Ho-Sung Pak as Superstar Assassin aka The Ghost *Isaiah Mustafa as Raven *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Divine Goddess Jessica as Herself *Lindsey Leigh as Herself *Princess Lexie as Herself *Princess Rene as Herself *Miss Ally Madison as Herself *Princess Rene as Herself Episode Crew *Directed by Darin Scott *Written by Buckaroo Zang, Reginald C. Hayes and Stephen Hatch *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Michael Hurst, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Jon Berry *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director *Paul Lindsay - Second Assistant Director *T.A. Williams - Assistant Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *Alex Gabel - Set Dresser: Day Player *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Drew Mancilla - Set Dresser: Day Player *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Miriam Showers - Set Dresser: Day Player *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - Sound Editor *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Hoonsung Kim - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Stunts *Christian Cage - Stunt Performer *Ho-Sung Pak - Fight Choreographer Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Andreana Davies - Dolly Grip *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Nick Kirkwood - Electrician *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Casting Department *Jaime Harlan - Casting Associate *Aries Marks - Casting Associate *Skoti Collins - Casting Associate (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1847940/ Speed Date] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/06/07/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-4-speed-date-review/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 104 – Speed Date] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-speed-date/728016 Speed Date] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith, sitting in a swing chair, states that we all tell little white lies.gif|Lilith states that we all tell little white lies File:Kevin Freeman - Dating Site Fraud.jpg|Kevin Freeman – Dating Site Fraud File:Alexis - Superbabe, Internet Dater.jpg|Alexis – Superbabe, Internet Dater File:Superstar Assassin - a.k.a. The Ghost.jpg|Superstar Assassin – a.k.a. The Ghost File:Archie Becker - Accountant, Financial Manager, Sleazebag.jpg|Archie Becker – Accountant, Financial Manager, Sleazebag File:Emily - Secretary, Dominatrix.jpg|Emily – Secretary, Dominatrix File:Raven - Spymaster, Epicurean.jpg|Raven – Spymaster, Epicurean File:Spoof of the James Bond Will Return format.jpg|A spoof of the "James Bond Will Return" format at the end of the episode Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes